Hagane no Kokoro
by LenenaxX
Summary: Both Ed and Al are home in Resembool, visiting from their travels. They're living a pretty much normal life. But the relationship between Al and Winry has Ed feeling like a third wheel. When Ed meets a stranger by the river, things begin to change. Can Ed finally get rid of his hagane no kokoro? Will she be the one to do it?
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! It's a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! xD Please r&r! Enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights go to the respected parties. **

Chapter 1

"Breathe in. Breath out." The river washed over my bare feet. I concentrated on the energy flowing through the earth. I let the current of the water pace the current of my blood. This was Alchehestry. It is the study of using the earth's chi to transmute. It came from Xing and is mostly used for medical purposes. I, however, am an Alchemist. That is the study of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. I lived my life based on Equivalent Exchange; something must be lost for something to be gained.

My brother, Alphonse, and I were now learning Alchehestry in order to combine the two sciences. A fish swam over my right foot, breaking my concentration. I lost the connection to the chi.

"Damn," I swore under my breath. My prosthetic metal left leg didn't feel the fish as it swam over my left foot. I lifted my leg out of the water just to test if it still worked properly. I laughed at myself. Of course it still worked. I had the best mechanic around! I kicked my foot above my head and felt eyes upon me.

I looked across the narrow river to the forest on the other side. My eyes crashed into a pair of big brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes. My loose hair and bangs fell into my eyes, partially obscuring the other pair of eyes. I realized that I still had my foot in the air. I lowered it slowly to the ground as blood quickly ran into my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? I don't blush! I'm _Edward Elric_! The _Fullmetal Alchemist_! _ The sound of disrupted water broke my self questioning. The girl was crossing the river.

She was wearing an ankle-length, flowing, red skirt with a loose, light purple t-shirt. Her hair was black, wavy, thick, and running all the way down to her mid-thigh. I noticed she was carrying a water jug under her left arm. There were the ends of faint scars peaking out from under her sleeve. Her skin was a light brown. While she crossed, I put my hair back in its usual braid. When she finally reached my side she didn't even say hi!

"That's automail, isn't it?!" Her voice was excited. I stared at her blankly.

"Yeah," I answered cautiously.

"Yay!" She squealed, clapped her hands, and began to jump up and down. _She's just like Winry, getting excited over automail_, I thought. My smile was rueful as I thought of Winry. I barley noticed that the girl stopped jumping.

"Could you tell me who your mechanic is? My brother needs to get automail!" Her eyes were no longer excited. The shimmer in her eyes had hardened in to a fierce determination. She reminded me of Al.

"Yeah, sure. My mechanic is the best you'll ever meet." Al and Winry, they made me feel alone sometimes. But before I could become too depressed on the subject, the girl assaulted me. Well, not really. She threw her arms around my waist and the blood rushed back into my cheeks. _Damnit, Ed! Get a hold of yourself!_ Her wet clothes were cold against my bare chest.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She buried her face into my neck. Her tears fell onto my shoulder. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she cried even harder. I knew that feeling. It was the feeling of not being able to help your brother, the absolute despair of seeing your brother in pieces. Luckily, Alphonse and I were past that. He'd gotten his body back. I didn't get my limbs back. I didn't really care though. I still had alchemy and, more importantly, my brother's body back. I saw the goose bumps form on her skin as my cold left arm touched her.

"Nobody would help us," she whispered into my collar bone. "They called us 'Dirty Ishvalans.' We're not Ishvalan! I swear! We're from the west of Creta! No one would listen to us! Our brown skin stopped them from listening!" Her tears flowed freely again. I hugged her back tightly and rested my cheek on top of her head. How much could this girl and I have in common?

"I knew you weren't Ishvalan. But, even if you had been, I wouldn't have turned you away." I tried to be positive. She sniffled and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. I smiled and patted her head.

"Let's go get your brother. My mechanic's not far from here." She smiled and apologized for crying so much.

"It's nothing to be sorry for but, um, could you please let me go?" I asked. She blushed! _Ha! I'm not the only one who blushed today! _She released me but took my hand instead.

"I'll show you to my brother."

"Hm." I nodded in agreement and we crossed the river.


	2. Chapter 2: The Woods and The Road

**First! Here's a shout out to my first reviewer and follower: Pineapples2daMAX! Thank you so much! You really made my day! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the second! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 2

_"So, you're name is?"_

_ "Rhea."_

_ "Ray-rah?"_

_ "Heh, no, Ray-ah. No second 'r'."_

_ "Hm. You are from the west."_

_ "Yes. My brother's name is Miron, as in 'my-ron'."_

_ "Do you're names mean anything?"_

_ "No. Does yours?"_

_ "Hahaha, no, my name is just a name."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "It's Edward. Edward Elric."_

_ "Edward. I like it."_

_ "Thanks. Your name isn't so bad either."_

_ "Hah, thanks, I guess."_

_ "Do you guys have a last name?"_

_ "No…"_

And that's how I ruined the conversation. Her eyes became dark and her body stiffened. The air became so tense it killed the conversation. We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence. The trees provided a filter from the sun. Little patches of light fought for a chance to shine.

"Is that you, Rhea?" A voice rang through the forest. My trained eyes couldn't see any one hiding. Rhea ran over to a tree with a little hole in its trunk.

"Yes, it's me! I found some one who can help you!" She spoke into the little hole. I understood what they did. It was alchemy. They created hollow tubing within the trees and ground to provide a way of communication without being seen. It was absolutely clever. Miron was quiet for a while.

"We'll talk when you get back." His voice was stern and Rhea's shoulders slumped. She turned to face me.

"Come on, we're almost there." Five minutes later we came across a little tent with a boy sitting in front of it. His body was on the defensive. His eyes were sizing me up, trying to figure out if he could beat me in a fight. And, in all honesty, I was doing the same thing. "Miron!" Rhea ran to her brother and hugged him. He didn't even flinch.

"You're still in trouble, Rhea."

"Why?!" She shoved him away and pouted.

"You were only supposed to get water," he chided.

"I did go to get water. He was at the river too!" He squinted his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead coughed up blood. Rhea immediately rushed to clean his hand and mouth.

"This mechanic of yours," Miron addressed me, "Is he good?"

"_She_'s on her way to being the best automail mechanic in Amestris." I answered coolly. He snickered.

"All right then. Rhea, let's pack up." I was about to offer my help when Rhea and her brother closed their eyes and folded their hands in front of their chests. The air became charged with electricity, or, something that felt like electricity. They resonated with each other until their belongings began to move on their own. With out moving or even seeing, Miron and Rhea packed everything into one big suitcase.

When Rhea finally looked at me, I was standing with my jaw on the floor. I couldn't make sense of what I saw. Alchehestry and alchemy couldn't do this. Both focused on rearranging matter not simply moving it!

"What do you think?" Rhea asked cautiously.

"I don't understand what happened." Rhea laughed.

"I'll tell you after you help my brother." I nodded.

Rhea pushed Miron on a wheelchair until we got to the river. I carried Miron on my back across the river. I found out that he was missing both of his legs. By the time we made it to Winry's house, the sky was already dark and the moon was up.

"Winry!" I called out as we walked in.

"Edward! Where have you been?!" Winry yelled at me as she ran down the stairs. She paused on her way to me as she saw Rhea and Miron.

"Hey, Ed," Alphonse said coolly as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey." I didn't mean to sound emotionless but I did. It made Winry and Al uncomfortable. I noticed Rhea looking back and forth between Al and Winry and me. "These people need your help, Winry." Winry nodded and walked over to introduce herself to Rhea and Miron. I walked past Al and into the kitchen. Alphonse followed me.

"So, how'd you meet them?" Al asked.

"I met them by the river." I said, nonchalantly putting a piece of bread into my mouth. For the second time that day, the air between myself and some one else was tense.

"Brother, I-"

"Save it, Al. Don't worry about me." It took a lot of effort, but I smiled at him. I walked back into the living room. "Winry, do you think they could stay here? They were pretty nice to me."

"Yeah, sure, Ed." Winry said. I nodded a goodnight and left Winry's house.

Ever since Al and Winry got together, I'd been renting a room on top of the grocery store in town. Half way down the road, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Rhea running toward me.

"Edward!" She tried to stop but tripped over a rock instead. I tried to catch her from underneath but hit our heads together accidentally. I lost my balance and we were both falling. I was falling forward making her fall backwards. On instinct, I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder and cradled her head in my hand. I twisted our bodies and let my right shoulder take all the impact. I heard a faint pop from the automail. We were still for a moment.

At the same time she looked up at me, I looked down at her, without either of us realizing how close we were. The tips of our noses touched. I released her as fast as I could and moved away. My heart was racing uncontrollably but I didn't know why. She sat up and stared at me blankly.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from her. The sound of her laugh brought my eyes back to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She laughed again and I chuckled. I stood and offered her my right hand.

"You're welcome." I said helping her up. We stood there, smiling and holding hands, for a moment. Just as I was about to let her hand go, my shoulder went slack. We both stared at the automail.

"Damn." I cursed.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled and brought her hands to cover her mouth. I laughed.

"No need to be sorry. It was my fault. I'm due for a tune up anyways. Mine as well do it now."

"Are you sure?" She asked from behind her hands. I shrugged and my right shoulder popped off a little more. Rhea yelped and moved to catch it. She held it as if it were a baby. I put my left hand on her shoulder.

"Rhea, it's fine. It's stronger than it looks." I smiled to reassure her. She let my arm go and when it stayed attached to my body she exhaled. She smiled back and laughed a nervous laugh. "Let's go back." Rhea nodded. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and began walking back to Winry's house.


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret and a Promise

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first two chapters! I hope you enjoy the third! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! BTW: I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! If you have anything you'd like to say about the story please tell me. Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 3:

I got a wrench in my face when I showed Winry my arm.

"How did this happen, Ed?!" Winry shrieked. Involuntarily, I glanced across the room to Rhea.

"I fell." I said. Winry looked back and forth from Rhea to me confused. "I'm sorry, Winry," I continued, "I fell. I really did. But, I haven't asked you for a tune up, well, since…" I couldn't look Winry in the eyes anymore.

"Oh, Ed. Don't be stupid. You can always come to me." Her voice lowered, "You know that, right? We're still friends." I sighed. Friends.

Two years after Al and I returned home with his body, I told Winry that I loved her. She rejected me, nicely, but still, rejected. She said that she loved some one else. I just didn't expect that some one to Alphonse. And then to add insult to injury they became a couple shortly after that. Of course, Alphonse told me his intentions before he asked Winry. Although I was still hurting, I swallowed my pride and agreed to back him up. After all, he was finally human again. And after everything that I've put him through, I figured that the least I could do was let him have Winry. It hurt, giving the girl I'd been in love with for years to my brother. It had been seven months since they'd gotten together. But, I would get over it, for Alphonse's sake.

"Ed?" Rhea broke the awkward silence. Both Winry and I looked at her. "I'm sorry about your arm. I just wanted to tell you 'Thank you.'" She looked at the floor with tears in her eyes. Winry's face had a look of confusion. I felt bad for both of them. I sighed.

"I told you that it's okay, Rhea." I tried to make her feel better.

"What happened, Ed?" Winry asked. What would Winry say if I told what happened? It really was no big deal. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the real story. It was just that, for some reason, I didn't want to tell Winry what happened. I wanted to have something to myself for once.

"I fell." I said nonchalantly. Winry just sighed and began to work on my arm. When she finished she said goodnight and went to her room.

"Well, goodnight," I said to Rhea. I got up and took one step towards the door when I felt Rhea grab my arm. I turned to look at her, surprised.

"Why didn't you tell Winry?" She asked. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter," I replied quietly. I removed my arm from her grasp, gently, and walked to my apartment.

Rhea:

After Edward left, I felt awkward staying at Winry's house. I walked into my brother's room and sat on the bed across from his.

"Rhea," Miron called out.

"Yes, brother?"

"Thank you," he whispered. Tomorrow Winry and her grandmother would be attaching a new pair of legs onto my brother. It was a day we'd been looking forward to for over eighteen months.

"Of course, brother. There's nothing I won't give for you." Our eyes found each other through the moonlight. "We're all we have left." Miron nodded.

"Goodnight, Rhea," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Miron," I whispered back. I dreamt of the times when Miron and I would run in a game a tag. I dreamt of how we would finally play tag again.

"Rhea!" A loud whisper interrupted my sleep. I was about to pretend like I didn't hear it when my shoulder was roughly shaken. I groaned and sat up. I glared at what I expected to be the brown eyes of Miron. I small squeak escaped me as I realized the eyes were golden. It was Edward Elric beside my bed. He put a finger to his lips, a signal to be quiet. I nodded.

"Get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes. No questions," he whispered into my ear. He left without me being able to get a single word out. I followed his instructions. Right before I left the room Miron called me.

"Yes, brother?" His eyes looked pained.

"Take your time," he said softly and went back to sleep. I was still pondering his words when I met Edward outside. The sun was just over the horizon. The air still held some of the night chill. Edward was looking off into the horizon when he took a deep breathe. He turned to face me with a big smile on his face.

"We're going shopping!" He announced. I stared at him emotionlessly. His smile wavered a little but still kept its place.

"I can't. Today's Miron's surgery." The smile was still plastered on his face.

"The surgery's not until later; we'll make it back in time." His voice was trying to be cheerful but I could tell he was straining. That smile was resilient. I stared at him. "We're going shopping for Miron, anyways!" I wasn't convinced. His smile finally fell off and he sighed. "Damn, that was hard." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked me over. When our eyes met, he shrugged.

"Guess we're going to do this by force." My expressionless composure broke.

"Force?" I squeaked. He nodded and took a step closer. I tried to step back but tripped over my own feet. I cursed my feet to hell as I fell backwards. This time, however, Edward caught me. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me upright again. It was the third time in less than twenty four hours that I was pressed against his chest. I noticed his scent and blushed as I realized that I liked it.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I stepped away, nodded and kept my head down. I prayed that he didn't notice my cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed," Edward continued, "We've been closer," he teased. My blush deepened at that comment. He chuckled. "Let's go," he said and started walking.

When I didn't follow, he extended his hand toward me. It was his right hand. I didn't take it. He looked me in the eyes. There was nothing but complete confidence in his. I have no idea what mine were saying. But apparently it wasn't absolute confidence. He walked back up the stairs. But instead of standing next to me he bent at the waist and wrapped his arms around my thighs, his shoulder at my hip. He stood up, throwing me over his shoulder as he did so. It all happened so fast. I yelled in surprise. I was about to start yelling when I remembered that Miron was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him.

"Edward, please let me down," I begged.

"Nope. I told you I'd use force." I groaned. On the plus side my skirt was really long. I'd be absolutely mortified if I was wearing a short skirt like Winry was the day before. I sighed and let myself hang over his shoulder.

"That was easy." He chuckled. I grunted a 'whatever.' He walked most of the road away from the automail shop with me on his shoulder.

"This is far enough," he said with a quarter of the road still left to walk. He let me down gently. As soon as my feet were on the ground, I started running. I ran about three good steps when Edward caught me. His right arm wrapped around my waist. That stupid automail wouldn't budge no matter how much I struggled.

"I told you we're going shopping!" He picked me up and carried me in his arms. I crossed my arms and pouted. Normally I would've been self conscience about my weight but this time I hoped I was heavy for him. But to my dismay, when we got to town he wasn't even sweating! He caught me looking at him.

"What?"

"Go to hell," I spat at him. I was absolutely furious. My brother needed me. I was _supposed_ to be with my brother. Edward looked forward again. His face became serious.

"I've been there and back. I'm not going again." His melancholy tone took me by surprise. I realized that he must have gone through a lot of hardship for him to have two automail limbs. It almost softened me up. Almost. My brother was still waiting for me.

"Why are you separating me from my brother?" By the time Edward answered me we were at the grocery store.

"Miron asked me to," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat. My own brother would want me away from him? Why? What was the point? Edward continued, "He doesn't want you to hear him scream the way he's about to." Tears began to form. "I wish I could've had someone take away Alphonse when I got my automail attached. It's not something you should hear."

I squirmed out of Ed's arms and stood a little ways from him. _Take your time_, Miron said. He meant for me to spend as much time away from the house as possible. The tears fell from my face. I felt Edward take my hand.

"Come on," he said, leading my into the grocery store, "I forgot my wallet."


	4. Chapter 4: String Quartets and Cooking

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first three chapters! I hope you enjoy the fourth! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! BTW: I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! If you have anything you'd like to say about the story please tell me. Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 4:

Edward:

Trying to cheer up Rhea was like cheering up a rock. We went all round town to shop for her brother and she didn't find anything to buy. By the time lunch came around, we were both emotionally exhausted. We sat in front a little cafe. I dismissed the waitress when the she came out and asked for our order. Rhea stared at the table. Her finger traced out a pattern only visible to her. I stopped her hand. She looked up, her eyes completely hiding whatever she felt.

"Please, don't be so down," I almost begged. She didn't say a word but her eyes flared with anger. I stared back. Her eyes watered. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead she just gasped in a breath. Tears were right on the edge of her eyes. I sighed. What could I possibly tell her? Not to worry? That was pointless. She'd worry anyways. Have fun? That was also pointless. There was no way to have fun knowing your brother is in agony.

Just then, a traveling string quartet began to play. Rhea's head snapped up at the sound of the first note. She turned to look at the quartet. Her eyes were no longer sad; they were mesmerized. She walked over the the patio the quartet was at and sat down on the steps. She closed her eyes and listened. I stood at the foot of steps opposite to her. The music was beautiful. I'd never really listened to music but I could tell that Rhea did. Maybe this was what she needed. I decided not to question it and sat down on the steps.

Rhea:

Hearing the quartet play brought back so many memories. Memories of my father and mother playing their instruments together, my little sister dancing in a circle, my older brother making dinner, and me, sitting, enjoying everyone flooded my mind. When the piece finished the first violinist called to me.

"Excuse, miss," he said. "Would you like to make a request?" I nodded. "Well, tell us. Maybe we'll know it." His smile was warm, completely opposite of Edward's. I asked him if they knew the Sinfonia Concertante for Violin and Viola by Mozart. I could feel Edward watching me. The first violinist laughed.

"That's a classic! Of course we know it! Come on guys," he said to his companions. They started playing and I started crying. Edward moved closer to me.

"Really, Rhea, Winry and Pinako are experts. You're brother is in safe hands." He was sincere and I appreciated that but it wasn't why I was crying.

"My father used to play violin and my mother played viola. This was their favorite this to play with each other. It was my and my siblings' favorite to listen to." I choked on the word 'siblings'. Edward didn't say anything but listened intently. "I haven't listened to music since Miron and I lost our family, let alone this piece!" I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. Every note of the music was like a new stab in the heart.

When we lost our family, Miron and I never cried. We tried to be strong for each other. Five years had passed and neither of us had cried in front of the other. Sitting there with Edward, feeling his presence, knowing that he was silently helping me through this, made me feel better. Having Edward beside me, I felt safe. And, sadly, that wasn't something I could say about my brother.

Edward:

It was well past five when the quartet packed up. Rhea stopped crying a long time ago. She'd seemed contempt for the past two hours, as if she made peace with something.

She told me she lost her family. She didn't tell me how but that was enough. I had been in her shoes, not that long ago either. The third anniversary of the day Alphonse got his body back was coming up. I supported her quietly.

When the quartet left, Rhea sighed.

"Are they done?" Rhea asked quietly. I thought about how long my own surgery had been.

"They should be," I said finally. She sat in thought for a moment.

"Can we still go shopping?" She asked sheepishly. I chucked and nodded. "Can we go buy some food?" I stood up.

"It's a good thing I live above a grocery store."

xXx

"I don't see how broccoli and cheese go together." Rhea and I were walking back to Winry's house. Rhea laughed.

"You'll see," she smiled. She seemed to be in a better mood.

Winry was in the kitchen when we got there. Rhea told her that she was going to make dinner and not to worry while I helped unpack the food. Winry told her that her brother was still sedated but would be waking up soon. I was about to leave when Rhea stopped me.

"Could you help me cook?"

"Me?" I panicked.

"Yes," Rhea replied coolly. I looked to Winry for help. She smiled suspiciously.

"Sorry, Ed, I have automail to work on." Thinking she was giving me payback for my attitude yesterday, she practically danced out of the kitchen. I swallowed…

Rhea:

Ed didn't give himself as much credit as he deserved. He expertly cut vegetables. I asked him how he knows how to cook. His response was merely a shrug. I put slices of cheese on bread and set them into the oven to melt and toast. The pot on the stove started boiling.

"Looks like the meat is done," Ed said looking into the pot. I checked for myself and sure enough, it was done.

"Well then, let's add the vegetables." I smiled at him. I made two of Miron's favorite foods. Granted, they didn't really go well together but I was hoping it would.

"What did we make exactly?" Ed asked.

"Cheesy bread and posole." He stared at me. "There dishes from our family. They're not necessarily from our country." He nodded and continued putting in the vegetables. Right as the soup was done Winry came into the kitchen.

"He's awake," she said. I almost ran to Miron. Instead, I held back and served his food. Before I left Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Brace yourself," he said quietly enough for me to hear but not Winry. I swallowed and tried to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5: Time and Cookies

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first four chapters! I hope you enjoy the fifth! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! BTW: I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! If you have anything you'd like to say about the story please tell me. Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 5

Edward:

"If I could've, I would've cried like she is." Alphonse whispered to me. I was standing under the threshold of Miron's room when Al came up behind me. Rhea tried her best to be strong. I saw her effort take up all her energy and then some. Her composure finally broke when Miron fell asleep after eating. I turned to Al with a small smile on my lips.

"Well, now you can." Al smiled back. I left him in the hallway and walked into the room. I started to pick up the dishes. Rhea sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Here, let m-me take it." Her voice was so pained it hurt me. I set the dishes back down and kneeled in front of her. I was vaguely aware of Al watching me. Tears were still falling silently from Rhea's eyes. She hung her head as if she were ashamed.

With my automail hand, I lifted her head. She flinched a little at the cold metal. I looked into here eyes, trying to figure out her thoughts. As expected, here eyes gave nothing away. She blinked and more tears fell. I wiped them away with my left hand. Her eyes glazed over with more tears.

"I'm happy," she whispered. "But I'm scared. And I'm proud of my brother but, I don't want him to suffer anymore." There was a slight tug at me heart. I took her into my arms. Her tears found my shoulder and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I folded my arms around her back. With my left hand I stroked her head. I whispered things like, 'It'll be okay,' 'Don't worry,' and, 'The pain is only for a little while.'

I could feel her breathing start to slow and deepen. I repositioned us to that she was on my lap with her head on my flesh shoulder, my back against the bed, and my arms around her. I turned my head at the sound of footsteps. I saw the last of Al's heel. Had he seen the whole thing?

I waited to feel something, anything, any emotion toward my brother seeing this. But, no emotion ever came. I looked at Rhea asleep in my arms. What was I doing? I studied her face. It looked concerned even in sleep. Carefully, I smoothed out the wrinkles between her brows. The rest of her face followed suit. She looked peaceful, soft, and sweet… And vulnerable.

My arms immediately tightened around her as a strong desire to protect her took over. I stopped suddenly, surprised at myself. Where did that come from? It wasn't strange for me to want to protect the weak; that's just who I am. But this felt different. I couldn't explain why. I decided to figure it out later. When I was sure Rhea wouldn't wake up, I put her into the bed next to Miron's.

'What are you doing to me?' I wondered. I brushed the hair out of her face and sighed. I left before I could get any more confusingly attached. When I got home, I packed my suit case. Tomorrow I would catch a train back to Central. I was still a state alchemist and had a job to do. I tried to sleep but my emotions made sure I didn't. The next morning I left a note for Rhea with my land lord. I hoped Rhea wouldn't get offended.

Rhea:

I half expected to wake up with Edward by my side. I was oddly disappointed. A small smile found itself on my face when I thought of the way his arms held me. The smile was quickly replaced with embarrassment as I remembered how much of a mess I was. I looked over to my brother. It had been so hard not to cry in front of him. I rolled onto my side and stared at Miron.

The automail and the operation left us with only five dollars remaining. I needed a job. We needed a home. Rehabilitation was supposed to take three years. We couldn't possibly live here for that long. I got dressed and went into the kitchen. I walked in on Alphonse stealing a kiss from Winry. I yelped and ran out.

"I'm sorry!" I called out from the hallway. "I didn't mean to walk in!" I heard Alphonse laugh. He walked into the hallway.

"Don't worry about it, Rhea; it was our fault." I heard Winry as well.

"Come on in!" She called to me. "You can help with breakfast."

xXx

After feeding Miron and explaining our situation, I headed toward town. I planned to go to the grocery store to see if I could find Edward. My heart began to race as I got closer. I'd already figured out that I might just be falling for him. The excitement I was feeling only proved my theory. I cautiously walked into the grocery store. The owner of the store was an old, strict woman. Her husband worked at the train station.

"Good morning, Mrs. Junith." She looked up from the register.

"Good morning, Rhea." Her voice was steel. The last time she'd seen me, I was an emotion wreck. I smiled tentatively.

"Ed's not here," she said before I could ask. I became flustered. "Take this." She handed me an envelope. "It's from him." I couldn't open the letter fast enough.

"Rhea,

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I've left back to central for my next assignment. I don't know your money status but I hope this helps. Don't be offended, just use it. And just so you feel better, I got you a job. Junith is a kind woman. She's strict but understanding. I won't be back for quite some time. Until then, take care.

~Ed "

I almost choked on the amount of money he gave us. What did he do as a state alchemist that he had so much?

"Follow me," Mrs. Junith said. "You start today."

xXx

"Now and try and move your ankle." Winry was with my brother again. He winced a little and managed to turn it in a circle. I smiled. "Good. Now move your toes again." This Miron could do with no problem. It was to be expected considering it had been five months. I never managed to find a house but I paid Winry rent. My job at the grocery store was steady. The money Edward left us was still being used for Miron.

"Okay, good. Now try and bend your knee." Miron took a deep breath and bent his knee an inch. He whimpered a little and his knee went straight.

"Yay!" Winry clapped her hands. "You're making great progress. I know it doesn't look like much but it is. Trust me." She sighed lovingly and looked at me. "Isn't automail amazing!?" she asked me. "I mean look at it! It doesn't even creak!" I smiled at her and she left the room smiling to herself.

"Rhea," Miron said, "Could you get me a snack?" I nodded and left for the kitchen. I hadn't really though of Edward in quite some time. He was in my head for a whole month after he left. I waited and waited. It was until Winry told me that every time he left it was for months at a time. So I stopped anxiously waiting. Instead, I waited calmly. I turned the corner and entered the kitchen. I was assaulted by the sight of Edward taking a cookie. More importantly, _my_ cookies that _I _made, for my _brother_!

"Edward Elric!" He jumped and turned. He almost smiled but then stopped when he saw my expression. He had a cookie in his mouth and still had the audacity to get a second!?

"Those are not your cookies! I made those for Miron! You can't just waltz in here and take other people's cookies!" I marched over to him, slapped his hand out of the jar, put the jar away, and then took the cookie out of his mouth. All the while he seemed stunned at my reaction. In all honest, I was stunned at myself as well. I'd been waiting for him for five months you'd think I'd act differently. Oh well. I faced him, waiting for an explanation.

He blinked a couple of times. I stared at him making it visible that my initial anger was fading.

"I- I," he stuttered. I took a bite of the cookie that I took from him. That seemed to set him off.

"Those cookies are free game!" he exclaimed. "How was supposed to know that they were yours?!" He took the cookie from me in one fluid move.

"Hey!" I reached for the cookie but he held it over his head. He swiftly brought it back down to take a bite before holding it above his head again. I smiled and took a step away from him. His eyes immediately began to analyze the situation.

I folded my hands in front of my chest. I focused my energy. The transmutation circle tattooed on my chest combined with Xingese Alchehestry and a form of meditation from my own country allowed me to rearrange the air particles, shifting the surrounding objects in doing so. I moved the air around Edward's fingers and sent the cookie flying to me. I caught it and put the rest in my mouth.

Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out, I got some cheese and bread and returned to Miron.

"Why are you smiling?" Miron asked me. I giggled and shook my head. Miron looked at me with a question in his eyes. I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I was elated, absolutely beyond happy. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Alphonse appeared in the door way. I laughed again.

"She's gone crazy," Miron explained nonchalantly. Alphonse looked at me.

"Edward's back," he said smiling.

"I know." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first five chapters! I hope you enjoy the sixth! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! BTW: I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! If you have anything you'd like to say about the story please tell me. Thank you! P.S. sorry for the shortness of the chapter :P Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 6

Edward:

"Does Winry know you're doing this?!" I whisper-yelled at Alphonse.

"Who cares?!" he countered.

"Damnit, Al! Why are you making me do this?"

"I already told you! I know you remember!" I did.

It was after dinner and Al and I were cleaning up. It was while we were doing the dishes that the subject came up.

"You like Rhea." Just like that. No warning. It wasn't even a question. I chocked on my spit.

"What gave you that idea?!"

"Oh, come on, Ed! I'm your brother! I just know these things." I couldn't even deny it. The truth was that I didn't know if I liked her or not. I felt _something_. But I left before I could figure it out. Earlier today I was happy to see Rhea. I almost smiled before she started to yell at me. As I thought about it, I realized that I liked the encounter we had. I liked her smile and her unreadable eyes, sure. But that didn't mean I that I _liked_ her. We only had two days together with five months in between.

"Well," Al continued. "I think you should take her for a walk by the river tonight." I stared at Al. He stared back. What was he getting at? Why was he trying so hard? And then it clicked.

"You feel sorry for me!" I exclaimed. My older brother dignity couldn't take much more abuse.

"What?! No! Brother, I-"

"-I told you I'm fine. I don't need you to help me." Alphonse sighed.

"Edwa-"

"Can you just drop it, Al?"

"Can you just listen?" I didn't reply. He took a breath before continuing. "Rhea's not doing so well. She gets a lot of backlash in town. I know she doesn't feel comfortable here. All she has is Miron and Winry. She and her brother never talk. She barely has small talk with Winry. And, I don't know, maybe she's a quiet person and maybe she's lonely. I can sort of relate but you and I talk. Well, less and less now…"

His voice trailed off. I felt a pain in my chest. I didn't realize how far apart my brother and I had drifted. No. I would not loose my brother. I playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, now," I said jokingly. "Are you telling me to get close to Rhea or to you?" I smiled at him. He smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"Both! Now, let's go!" He started to pull me to Rhea's room. I panicked.

"Now!?" I yelled.

"Shut up! We can't let her hear us coming!" he whispered.

"Alphonse!" He smiled and we were in front of her door, which brings us to now. _Knock!_, Al mouthed. I swallowed and lifted my hand.

"Damnit, Rhea!" Miron's voice stopped my hand. Al and I exchanged a glance. My hand reached for the doorknob instead. Maybe I should've opened the door then. Maybe I should've walked away. Instead, I stood there, listening.

"I'm so sorry, Miron." Rhea's voice was almost impossible to hear.

"Do you really think that's going to cut it?!" Al and I flinched at those words. I had been in his exact situation before. Though, I could never imagine saying that to Al.

"What do you want me to say!?" Rhea yelled back.

"The truth, Rhea!"

"What truth?!" Her voice was horribly desperate.

"The truth! The truth that you want me dead!"

Everything stopped, my heart, my breathing.

"I don't want you dead! You're my brother! I need you!" Rhea retaliated.

"Liar!"

Where could such hatred even find a foothold between siblings?

"Miron, please stop!"

"I hate you."

"Miron!"

"I hate you, Rhea!"

"Stop!"

"Do you know why I hate you?"

"Why won't you stop!?"

"You do, don't you!?"

"Don't, Miron! Stop!"

"Or do you need to hear it out loud?!"

"Don't say that! Please!"

"I hate you—"

"-Stop!-"

"-because—"

"-Miron! Please!-"

"—You killed our family!"

"NO!"

I was stunned. The door flung open and I was face to face with Rhea. Our eyes locked and I saw all her anguish. My arms automatically reached out for her but she pushed me aside and ran out the front door. There was no thought, just reaction.

I ran after her.


	7. Chapter 7: Running and Running

**Hey there every one! This is my second fanciction! Thanks for reading the first six chapters! I hope you enjoy the seventh! Please r&r! Enjoy! Thank you! BTW: I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! If you have anything you'd like to say about the story please tell me. Thank you! SHOUT OUT: Thank you to **Ed' .Kitten** and **jaclynkaileigh**! Thank you guys for consistently reviewing! It means so much to me! :D Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

Chapter 7:

Rhea:

My lungs were screaming. Or was it my throat? I don't know. I ran blindly into the dark. I was used to running but, it wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that I was crying. I knew Miron blamed me. Every one blamed me. Hell, I blamed myself! This was just the first time Miron had ever said it out loud. What I didn't expect was all his hatred. You can blame some one with out hating them, right? At least, that's what I thought. And on top of that, Edward had heard. He heard it all! My heart was breaking into more tiny pieces. I had lost my family. Now, I finally lost the rest of it. If my own brother couldn't love me then who would?

"Rhea!" My feet skipped a step. I almost fell forward but managed to keep running. Was that Edward? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't run after me. No one wanted me.

"Rhea!" The voice was surprisingly like Edward's. Maybe my mind had finally broken and I was hearing what I wanted to hear? I shook my head. If I think I'm crazy, I'll really go crazy. It was probably just… Just…Something. I ran faster. I was just about to cross the river that had brought me to Edward when a metal hand gripped my wrist and I was stopped.

I was twisted around into a hug. I struggled against the embrace. I wasn't worth the comfort these arms provided. I didn't deserve it. I broke free and crossed half way into the river without looking back.

"Rhea, stop!" I paused. "Rhea, come back, please?" His voice was so soft; it was almost impossible to hear. I turned, slowly.

His golden eyes pierced into my heart. I felt a fresh wave a tears about to break free. He smiled a rueful smile. He held out his arms as if he meant to hug me from the shore. My fresh tears fell. He didn't know why I was so undeserving.

"Why are you so kind?!" I called out. His smile fell from his face. I continued, "You heard Miron! I killed my family! I don't deserve this!" I clearly saw his eyes fill with anger.

"That's not true, Rhea!" My breath stopped. "I know you didn't kill your family! Just stop this! Every one deserves a shot at happiness!" I was shaking my head before he even finished.

"You don't understand." I said softly.

"Then why don't you come over here and explain it to me!" I looked down at the water rushing past my waist. I would be so easy to walk back and have him hold me and console me. I laughed at my self for being so selfish.

"Rhea, I'll come in after you!" I looked into his eyes again. They were determined. I stood there, calling his statement a bluff. He wouldn't come this far for me.

He stepped into the water. If my heart was in pieces, now it was dust. My hands were over where my heart was supposed to be. There was a giant whole forming, knowing that I wouldn't stay with Edward. I took a step away from him. He continued to walk toward me.

Maybe I could let him catch me. I would've tried, right? There was no end to my tears. He was about ten feet away when I took my last step. The rock I placed my foot on gave way and took me with it. I saw the stars and went under the water…

Edward:

Apparently, I had left my thought process in the kitchen with Alphonse. I would've normally assed the situation and pick the best solution. With Rhea there was only reaction.

I jumped in after her.

Her hand had reached toward me as she fell. I dived and tried desperately to see through the dark water. I swam with the current but I couldn't find her. I decided that I need to get to the shore and find her from there. I couldn't even use alchemy under the water since I didn't know where she was. I could end up hurting her more than she already was.

I made it to the shore and started running along the bank. I looked for any sign of Rhea, a hand, a foot, her skirt. I couldn't see anything! I was beginning to become desperate. I was about to drain the river when her head came above the surface about fifty feet down stream from where I was standing. Her eyes were closed and it didn't look like she was breathing. I ran toward her as fast as I could. Within another hundred feet the river became very deep. If I didn't make it to her by then, she could sink and I'd never be able to get her.

I clapped my hands together and pressed them to the ground. I made a rock hand appear from the bedrock of the river and caught Rhea. I made sure her head was kept above the water. I ran the rest of the way until I was directly across from her. I was scared that I hadn't made it in time. I used the hand to bring her to the shore. A cold wind blew. I looked to the sky and saw dark clouds crossing over the forest.

Shit.

A storm was coming in and coming in fast. Rhea and I were already wet. If I didn't revive her and get her somewhere dry I didn't think she would make it. I laid her onto her back. I put my ear to her mouth but all I could hear was my own jagged breathing. I called out her name and shook her shoulder, hoping she would wake up. No response. I couldn't use any of the Alchehestry I'd learn because I didn't know where she was hurt. All I knew was that she wasn't moving. The more I waited the more she was in danger.

I tilted her head back, held her nose, opened her mouth and gave her air. Was it five or ten chest compressions? I didn't think it was fifteen. I gave up and guessed ten. She still didn't respond. I repeated the process two more times! On the fourth attempt, my eyes were blurring. I'd seen one too many people die. I would not see her die!

My lips were on hers for the fifth time when she finally coughed. I rolled her onto her side as she continued to throw up the rest of the water. After she was finished, she sat up slowly. I hooked my arm around her waist to keep her up. She looked into my eyes, searching for something. I don't know if she found it.

"Edward," was all she said before collapsing onto my chest. Drops of water fell on her face. I looked to the sky but the rain clouds still hadn't reached us yet. Water ran down the sides of my face. The sense of relief was almost overwhelming. I didn't even care that I was crying. I put Rhea on my back and walked back to Winry's house.

xXx

After walking for five minutes I started running. I'd looked down to Rhea's hands, which were dangling in front of me, and saw liquid dripping from her fingers. At first, I thought it was water. But, in the faint moonlight, I noticed that it was blood. I knew for a fact that it wasn't mine…

"Winry!" I yelled as I kicked the door open. Winry jumped up from the couch. Her eyes became wide with shock.

"Ed!" Alphonse came around the corner. The world tilted a little to the right and went dark.

xXx

"Ed?" Ugh…

"Ed? …okay?" No, just let me sleep.

"Al, …he?" Gah, now Winry's here.

"I don't …shock?" No, Al, I'm just tired.

"Probably, I've never…pass out…"

"Me neither."

I'm right here you know! Concentrate, Ed!

"…Rhea?" Al asked.

"I closed the gash on her right arm and popped in her knee. She's bruised beyond belief, though. So internal bleeding is definitely a possibility. And I'm pretty sure she has some head trauma. But, we won't know until the doctor gets here tomorrow." Rhea? Was she hurt? Of all the places to concentrate, this is what I had to hear!? And then it all flooded back to me. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Al's hands were on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Rhea? Where is she? Is she okay?" Al repeated everything I had just heard. I laid back down on the couch.

"Really, Edward," Winry said, "You have no idea how horrible you looked." Apparently, Rhea and I had been covered in her blood. I felt guilty. I could've caught her sooner. I should've held her tighter. My hands covered my face.

"Ed, what happened?" Al asked. I sighed and told them.

"How horrible!" Winry looked like she was about to cry.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"The only other room we have open," Winry started.

"Your room," Alphonse finished.

"Can I see her?" Winry and Al exchanged a glance. Winry hesitated.

"S-sure, but she's not awake," Winry said. I walked away feeling their eyes on my back.

The hallway was dark but that didn't matter. I had this house memorized. When I reached the door to my old room, I paused to take a deep breath. I opened the door just a little, enough to peak through. She was lying on the bed, barely breathing. I walked in slowly and sat on the floor with my back against the bed. Tilting my head back, I rested it on the bed. I turned my head to the left, to her. Anguish washed over me. This wasn't just guilt or pity anymore.

Her cheek was bruised. The rocks in the river must have been absolutely brutal. I turned to stare at the ceiling for a while before I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: Gomen'nasai! Hontoni gomen'nasai! For the being six days late in uploading! I'll make it up to you guys by posting chapter eight sooner than you think! Yakusoku! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Old Pains and New Pains

**Hey there! **** Thank you so much to all that have read my story thus far! xD I'm sorry **jaclynkaileigh **I didn't post it last night D: So maybe this is a little later than some of you expected. I'm sorry! I hope you'll forgive me! Here is chapter 8! Chapter nine will be right on schedule! Please review! I practically live off of reviews xD I'm not afraid of constructive criticism! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own nor profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

Chapter 8:

Edward:

The doctor came out of the room. Al stood from where we were sitting. I stayed seated.

"Well, she does have a concussion. We won't know how severe it is until she wakes up. Thank goodness Ms. Rockbell is a skilled mechanic. I only needed to do minimal work." I sighed in half relief. I paid the doctor and was left alone with Alphonse again.

"I know you're blaming yourself," he said quietly. I didn't reply. "You know it's not your fault." I still didn't answer. I knew it wasn't my fault. But, I knew who's fault it was.

"Is Miron still here?" I asked. Al studied me as he slowly nodded.

"Don't do anything rash!" He called out to me as I made my way towards Miron's room.

Rhea:

I woke up to Winry placing a tray of food on the bedside table.

"Hey," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hi." My voice cracked. My throat was incredibly sore. Actually, my entire body was sore. I groaned and tried to sit up. That was a bad idea. I gasped in pain and Winry rushed to help me sit up.

"Careful! You're still badly injured. Your knee was dislocated and your arm suffered a huge gash." I noticed the bandage on my right arm then. I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my shirt. "I hope you don't mind; I changed you into one of my tank tops," Winry continued. I smiled at her and was about to reply when Edward walked into the room. My smile fell off my face. Too many emotions ran through me. I sealed them inside to sort through later. He looked at me. My hands suddenly became the most interesting things in world.

"You're awake." His voice was nonchalant. I nodded my head. The awkward silence was almost unbearable.

"I'm glad," he finally said. My heart did little tricks in my chest. "I wanted to say goodbye face to face this time." I heard Winry sigh. So he was leaving again. I must have missed a glance or something because Winry left the room without a word.

Edward sat down on the bed. I felt his cold automail slowly lift my chin. He looked into my guarded eyes. He stared a while before giving up.

"I usually can solve something pretty easily. But, I can't solve you." I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd spill my heart out. He complained about me being unreadable but he was just as guarded. He waited for a response. There was no way I was risking my heart. He let go of my chin and looked away.

There was something off about him. I couldn't quite figure it out.

"I talked to Miron." So that was it. He finally knew what kind of horrible person I was. That little sprout of hope shriveled up and died. I refused to cry. I was an idiot to think that I could live a happy life.

"I need to know your side of the story, Rhea." His voice was soft. "If you don't want to tell me now, it's okay. You can tell me when I get back." He stood up but hesitated to leave. He was half way to the door when I called out to him.

"Do you still have time before you leave?" I tried to keep my voice level but it still wavered.

"I don't leave until tomorrow." I took a deep breath and patted the bed, telling him to sit. He sat and waited, not looking at me.

"Six years ago, I was studying alchemy and alchehestry. I was quite good at it. I was helping out around town and in the hospital. Then I got really into the mediation our monks practice. So I started studying that as well. I got to thinking what if I could combine all three. How amazing would I be? This was my only talent. My parents were musicians, my brother was composing music, and my little sister was studying opera. I was the black sheep. Every one looked down on me for not being musical, even though they stilled loved me. You see, my family was always at the forefront of the music scene in our country.

"I thought that if I could make a new science then, maybe, I could finally be accepted. Every one knew I was working on something. I didn't tell any one what it was though. I worked day and night trying to perfect my science. After a year, I thought I had it. I decided to reveal it on my sister's birthday. We were all supposed to meet at noon in the poppy fields for a picnic." I paused to take a deep breath. My eyes were watering.

"I remember seeing them smile at me. I walked over and we talked and joked and waited for Miron. Two hours later, Miron still hadn't showed. I decided that then would be as good of a time as any. My plan was to move the surrounding flower petals and float them into the air and write her name with them. I had practiced with twenty or so petals but never with as many as I was about to do.

"I had drawn the transmutation circle on my right collarbone, the alchehestry circle on my right hand. I didn't know that I was unbalanced. I didn't know that for large scale attempts two people would be needed." My tears fell over.

"I folded my hands in the style of the monks and focused my energy. Trying to pick up so many points of chi was extremely difficult. I was only twelve! I managed to pick up the flower petals but I couldn't hold on to them. The energy snapped and every single flower petal exploded. My right arm was nearly torn off." My hands were shaking.

"I was thrown back by the sheer force of the explosions. My family, however, was caught in the middle of it. When it was over, they were nothing but scattered pieces of flesh." I couldn't breathe any more. I buried my face in my hands, ignoring the pain in my right arm. My sobs were almost violent. I continued through the sobs.

"I fixed my arm but I couldn't fix my family. I was found guilty and put in jail. I was in there for three years until Miron bailed me out. I figured out my mistakes in jail but I wasn't ever allowed to practice. When I was released, I was determined to prove my science. Miron and I were on a train home, when the train was derailed. I was blamed for the crash even though I hadn't done anything. Miron lost his legs in the accident. Even he thought I had done it. For the accident, I was exiled. Miron came with me. I convinced him to try my new theory with me. And it worked… It works. We've spent the last two years trying to find him automail.

"And I thought, during that time, maybe he'd forgiven me, at least a little. I've lost the last of my family!" My sobs were momentarily silenced as Edward's arms wrapped around me. He held me tightly and I cried on shoulder. The harder I sobbed the tighter his arms held me. He didn't say a word. I must have cried for hours.

Even after I was done crying, Edward held me. It was early evening when his grasp on me loosened. He pulled back just enough to look at my face. I looked into his eyes and felt as if the weight I'd been carrying had been lifted. His embraced had told me that he didn't blame me. I pulled him back into a hug.

"You deserve to be happy, Rhea," he whispered into my hair. I buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered back. He pulled away again but took my hands in his.

"Why don't I go heat up some food for you?" I was about to protest when my stomach growled. I blushed and he chuckled softly.

"I'll be right back." He stood and released my hands. He took the cold food off the table and smiled at me as he left. I rested my head against the headboard. The pain in my arm was steadily growing. I looked down to the bandage and saw a bright red spot.

I opened my mouth to call for Edward but I coughed up blood instead. Was I dying? I called out for help. It was Winry who entered the room first. She yelled at Al to call the doctor. There was a searing pain in my stomach. I lifted my shirt and heard Winry and Edward gasp as we all saw the dark purple circle forming.

"Internal bleeding," Winry whispered. "Ed! Al!" Suddenly, everyone was rushing around. Winry laid me all the way down. She must have explained what was happening but I didn't understand any of it. There was so much commotion but I found Edward's eyes. He came to my side and held my hand.

"I'm sorry, Rhea." He said loud enough for me to hear. Everyone became still. "This is going to hurt, but I promise we'll do it as fast a possible." I nodded, still not knowing what was going on.

Then the scalpel cut my stomach open.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh, Is It Love?

** Hello everyone! How are you today? Probably not that good considering the note I left the last chapter on. Well, have no fear! The next chapter is here! … Can we pretend I never wrote that? Yes? Great! xD Anyways! Thank you to every one who has read and reviewed my story so far! I am eternally grateful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

Chapter 9:

Alphonse:

Edward looked as if he were in as much pain as Rhea was when Winry made the incision. You would think we'd all be used to screaming by now but that isn't the case. It still grips at our souls. I made the alchehestry circle on the floor big enough to encompass Rhea's midsection.

"I found it!" Winry yelled. A vein had been broken. Winry held the wound open as Ed and I quickly moved Rhea onto the circle. Winry showed me the broken vein. As Edward worked on consoling Rhea, I found her chi. I could feel the slight tear in it. Focusing my own chi, I placed my hands on the circle. Blue light jumped from the circumference. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ed place his forehead on Rhea's. He was gripping her right hand with his left while holding her down with his right arm. Little by little the vein closed.

"Al, can you close incision?" Winry asked me. I nodded and closed it. Rhea whimpered a little before passing out. It was silent for a moment.

Simultaneously, we all let out our breath. Edward was still holding Rhea's hand.

"Ed, put Rhea in the tub. I'll wash her," Winry said.

"Y-yeah." Ed whispered. He looked shaken.

"Al," Winry continued. "You clean up here." I nodded again.

Ed carefully picked up Rhea and walked into the bathroom. Winry followed. I used the somewhat soiled blankets to pick up a majority of the blood on the floor. As I took the sheets down to the wash room, I noticed the blood on my pants. Rhea's lost a lot of blood in a very short time, I thought. She could very well become anemic. I sighed. This girl has had a hard life. I hoped that her hard times were almost coming to an end.

When I returned, Ed was scrubbing the bed. Silently, I started to scrub the floor. Just as we finished, Winry came out of the bathroom to get clean clothes for Rhea. Ed and I used alchemy to evaporate the remaining water. We put new sheets on the bed. And then we just stood there. With nothing else to do, I suggested that we go change our clothes. Ed nodded. After we changed and put our dirty clothes in the wash room, we returned to Rhea's room. Winry asked Ed to move Rhea back to the bed.

Rhea looked pale. Ed sat on a chair next to the bed. Winry was about to speak but I took her hand and almost dragged her out of the room. I closed the door and looked at Winry. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled. We communicated without speaking. She sighed and began to walk away. I followed her into the kitchen where she got a glass of water. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands settled on my arms. I kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing," I told her. She laughed once and kissed my cheek back.

"You are too." I hugged her tighter. She turned in my arms and our lips found each other. I rested my forehead on hers. Just like Ed, I thought.

Edward:

"Ed, you need to sleep." Pinako was at the door.

"I'll be fine." Pinako sighed and walked to stand next to me. I didn't see her hand move. But I sure as hell felt it as she hit the back of my head.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"For being an idiot!" She yelled back. "It's too bad I can't call you short any more," she sighed.

We both relaxed and looked at Rhea.

"The poor girl had been through a lot. Don't you think she needs some time to herself?" I sighed. I knew Pinako was right. "Come on," she said walking away. "I have a stew on the stove." I smiled a little and followed her out of the room.

xXx

Rhea woke up two days later. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Ed?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. She looked incredibly weak. I helped her sit up and drink some water. After I made sure she was alright, I rushed down stairs to get her some food. Everyone was relieved when they heard that she finally woke up. I think I maybe even saw Miron relax a little.

I spent about an hour or two with her until I decided that she would be fine. I said goodbye. I was late for my next assignment. She looked disappointed. I couldn't stand to see her sad anymore.

Acting on impulse, I kissed her cheek. I barely saw her start to blush before I ran out.

"Are you even listening, Fullmetal?" Leave it to Mustang to interrupt my memories.

"Yeah, yeah," I said bored. Mustang looked me over. I saw sitting on a couch in his office. He was one rank down from Fuhrer.

"Really? What did I just say?" Crap. I didn't know the answer. He smirked. "You've been really distracted lately," Mustang stated.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I wonder if it's about a girl." I always thought Hawkeye and I were better friends than that. How could she say that?! I felt Mustang's evil smile before I saw it.

"Oh? A girl, huh, Ed?" Damnit.

"No, it's not." I kept a straight face.

"I should meet her."

"There's no one to meet."

"I bet she's really pretty." I pretended to be bored. But, inside, I was burning. "I bet I could get her to go on a date with me."

"You stay away from her, you pervert!" Damnit. I lost. Mustang sat back in his chair, satisfied. Even Hawkeye had a small smile on her face. I looked away from them. I refused to blush.

"So, who is she?" I could hear the smile in Mustang's voice.

"None of your business," I said defensively.

"Fine. I guess I'll just call Alphonse." No! Knowing Al, he'll tell Mustang all kinds of things that were maybe kind of true.

"Shall I get a phone ready, sir?" Even Hawkeye was enjoying this! Riza how could you?!

"Would you guys knock it off?!" They were silent and looked at each other. I almost relaxed but then they burst into laughter.

"Man, Fullmetal, you crack me up!" Mustang said between laughs. I could just feel the blood starting to rush to my face.

"Really, Ed," Hawkeye said. "You're so adorable!" That was it. My blush was in full swing. I picked up the case file and stormed out of the room.

"Awe, come back Fullmetal!" Mustang couldn't even finish that without laughing. Once in my room, I sighed. I looked down at the case file in my hand. Guess I should get to work. I flopped down on the couch and opened the file. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I closed it and fell asleep on the couch.

xXx

The case proved to harder then I expected. It took me whole months to solve it. And right after, I was assigned another case. And after that, another one! Three consecutive cases, I was gone for a whole eight months. During that time, I called home once. Rhea was up and walking around. Miron was standing. Things were still extremely awkward between the siblings. That phone call was six months ago.

I was wondering what kind of greeting I'd get when the train stopped. I was finally home again.

I made my way to Winry's house. I decided to do something I'd never done before. But, I desperately needed Al's help. I groaned. It would involve admitting to Al that he was right.

"Gah!" I yelled and kicked a pebble. Asking my little brother for help in a situation like this was going to take a lot of pride swallowing. And I mean a LOT. How was I supposed to get him alone in the first place? Oh, what the hell. I'd figure it out later.

Getting Al alone turned out to be easier than I had imagined. I was greeted with hugs from Winry, a nod from Pinako, and even a small hi from Miron. Al was out visiting mom with Den. Rhea was at work. When Al came home, about an hour after I did, Pinako sent us to pick up some automail part from the post office. And just like that, I had my brother alone.

We were passing the café when I felt that it was time to bring it up. Little did I know that Al was planning something as well.

"Listen, Al-"

"Hey, brother-"

We both started at the same time. We laughed it off. I suggested that he go first. He took a deep breath and stopped walking. I turned to face him. He squared his shoulders and looked me in eye.

"I'm going to propose to Winry!" As soon as he said it he braced himself, as if I was going to get mad. I laughed. He seemed surprised. Sure, my brother was younger than me and sure, I had been hurt at their relationship but this wasn't about me. This was about my brother's happiness. I laughed and gripped his shoulder.

"Alphonse, that's absolutely amazing!" He relaxed and smile back at me.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not, I'm happy for you, Al." We laughed together and continued walking.

"What were you going to say?" He asked. I gulped. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and stopped walking. He turned to look at me. It was time to swallow my pride.

"I need your help," I admitted. Again, he looked shocked.

"With what?" He asked cautiously. I took another deep breath.

"I want to ask Rhea out on a date!" I waited for my older brother dignity to completely vanish. It didn't however.

"Finally!" Al exclaimed. He crushed me in a hug and said that he was happy for me as well. The rest of the way to the post office and on the way home, we helped each other figure out a plan of action. I helped him with his proposal and he helped me with my date. We were all set to go, when we reached Winry's house.

"Ready?" Alphonse asked me. We decided that I would go first. It was five in the afternoon. That meant Rhea was home. I nodded and we walked into the house.

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEEP! I thought that was adorable xD Now time to work on the next chapter! This story's coming to end sadly ); Just a few more chapters, like two or three. But don't worry guys, I'll still be writing other fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! If I can finish my college applications, I might be able to post the next chapter on time. But I'm giving you warning, chapter ten may be a little late! Dx I'm so sorry! We'll just have to wait and see :) Until next time, Fairwinds!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**I deserve every ounce of disappointment and anger that you guys may feel toward me! I am so so so so so so sorry! College apps took longer than I expected, then I got grounded, then I got banned from the computer! Gah! I'm so sorry! I hope you forgive me! Please read and review the final chapter of Hagane no Kokoro! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through out this entire time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit off of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. All rights go to the respected parties.**

**Edward:**

We were by the river, right near where we first met. Using alchemy, I made a swinging bench for us to sit on. Our date had gone well. At least, that's what I thought.

After I picked her up, I took her to dinner and then to the opera. We were laughing and having fun. When she cried during the opera, she didn't hesitate to use my shoulder. I took that as a good sign. And at that moment the moonlight was lighting her face in ways that it was hard for me to breathe. I blushed a little when she caught me staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?!" I chuckled and moved her hands from fussing with her face.

"There's nothing wrong. I was just wondering if I could hold your hand." Throughout the date, I had gotten less and less nervous and more confident. Having Rhea by my side made me feel like I could save Amestris fifty times over and still be able to come home. I didn't want to ever leave her side. She blushed and nodded.

I intertwined our fingers and sat back against the bench, slightly rocking us. Rhea leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked at the stars. This moment was absolutely perfect.

xXx

_One Year Later_

**Rhea:**

"Come live with me." Edward's golden eyes were piercing my heart.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He didn't even blink.

"It hurts to be away from you. I worry constantly about you." Heh, that was exactly how I felt towards him. "Come live with me in Central, please?" There was no doubt in my mind when I took his hand.

"Okay."

xXx

_Two Years Later_

**Winry:**

"Andrea, don't put that in your mouth!" Alphonse rushed to get the stick out of our child's mouth. Andrea was two and Jason was five months.

"Winry! Where are you!? I'm freaking out!" Rhea called to me from upstairs. Al and I laughed. Handing Jason to Alphonse, I headed up the stairs.

"I'm on my way!" I called up to her. I opened the door to Rhea pacing the floor. "Stop pacing, you're going to wrinkle your dress." She calmed down and sat in a chair. I put the clips I had gone down to get on the vanity. Sitting on the chair, her hair reached the floor. Brushing it was going to be a challenge.

After about an hour I finally had her hair done. A braid from both sides of her face met in the back and merged into one. It was the perfect cradle for the veil. Just as I finished putting white flowers in Rhea's braid, Alphonse knocked on the door.

"We're ready for you, Rhea." Rhea looked like she was about to faint.

"Thanks, Al, we'll be right out." I kneeled in front of Rhea.

"Remember what you told me on my wedding day?" She shook her head. I smiled and continued, "You told me, 'There is a great man waiting for you and only you. Why are you so nervous? He loves you. So, stop worrying and get out there!' Follow your own advice, okay?" She laughed and took my hands.

"Thank you, Winry." Walking down the stairs, I was amazed. Edward had rebuilt their old house and got every single detail exactly how it used to be. They were getting married under the tree in the front yard.

The quartet began to play and I walked down the isle. I stood to the left of Edward. We smiled at each other. He looked just as nervous as Rhea felt. I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes. Al, who was standing behind him, tapped Ed, signaling that Rhea was about to walk down the isle.

With her brother leading her, Rhea searched for Edward's eyes. It was completely visible to see them both relax as their eyes met.

xXx

The wedding was beautiful. As Edward kissed the bride, I could feel all the pieces fall into place. I was more thankful to Rhea than she would ever know. After everything we've all been through, the last loose end, Edward and Rhea's happiness was finally tied.


	11. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

Just thought you guys should know that the time from when Edward and Rhea meet to when they get married is a little over five years. Edward was nineteen and Rhea, seventeen, when they met.

I really hoped you guys enjoyed this little story of mine!

Fairwinds!


End file.
